From Heaven To Hell
by feebleminded
Summary: OS Bloody Valentine Contes: "Le jour de la St. Valentin j'ai trompé mon mari avec son assassin, qui dit mieux ?" Un Jasper, Bella, Edward et une Death-End /OOC, Lemon & All Human\


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest  
Cas: **_From Heaven To Hell (De paradis en Enfer où l'art de pouvoir crée des vrais calvaires…la classe non ?)_**  
avocat de la défense: **_S'lene && _**Bêta**_: (la seule et l'unique en exclusivité, je vous demande de l'applaudir :) ChloeDavis_**  
suspects: **_Bella/Jasper && Bella/Edward (Comment une tel chose est-elle possible ? Bah faut lire mes cocos :D)__**  
**_**responsabilité **_**: **__I'm free, I haven't got __Responsibility__! but: Tout les personnages appartiennes à la grande, la superbe, la magnifique S. Meyer. Par contre l'intrigue et mienne (pour le plus grand malheur de Eddy-chou moùhaha). Enjoy !__**  
**_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

_

* * *

_**Hey, hey People ;)**

_Bonjours_ à celles et (_qui sait_) ceux qui on prit la peine de venir sur ce petit écrit amateur. Ah, mon premier One-Shot et, qui plus est, pour un concours. Je suis toute émue – S'lene est toute émue- ! Bon et bien j'aimerais tout d'abords remercier… hum, ma meilleure amie qui sans elle ce chef d'œuvre ne serait pas né (_non, non je suis une fille trèèès très humble, je vous assure_.) Grâce à elle et un épisode de 'la croisière s'amuse' ce OS à vus le jour dans mon petit esprit déjanté (bah oui, il fallait bien une touche de folie pour écrit un tel navet ;P). Ensuite, bah Aaron Spelling pour avoir écrit et produit 'la croisière s'amuse' (comment-ça c'est n'importe quoi ce que je suis en train de faire ?). Bon, sérieusement, j'aimerais aussi dire merci au créatrice du concours (_ça fait cliché je sais, and so _?) qui ont eu cette SUBLISSIME idée de concours. Hum, et ma tendre Bêta **ChloeDavis** pour qui je ne tarirais pas d'éloge (non seulement faut en avoir du courage pour me corriger mais en plus elle m'a soutenus tout le long de mon terrible périple) Love youu so much girl (a). Anyway, je m'égare x'D Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire… ah oui, je remercie aussi celles qui vont prendre la peine ne serais-ce que jetais un coup d'œil à mon petit bébé (_car oui, partagé cette aventure avec Edward et Bella (surtout Edward !) à été un vraie plaisir pour mo_i). Et encore plus celles qui vont arriver à le lire en entier :) _Well, I hope you Enjoy it !_

_PostScriptum_: Playlist du OS sur mon profil ;) On se voit en baaas! (o_ù le coin blabla à été bombardé par ma magnifique imagination… ironie mes amies, ironie!_)

.

**

* * *

**.

**« Fro****m H**_**eaven**_** To H**_**ell **_**»**

_**« **__Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that its true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you »_

Anywhere But Here - SafetySuit

***************

**In Bella's head : dans la nuit du 13 février 2010, quelque part dans l'océan Pacifiqu**_**e**_

.

**A**vec un soupir je me dirigeais pour la troisième fois de la journée vers la cale du navire. Mon doux et magnifique mari, Jasper Withlock**, **avait bel et bien décidé de me laisser passer la St Valentin seule sur le pont. Me prenant les pieds dans une clé à molette traînant sur le sol (je le tuerais bien de temps à autre ce bon vieux Jazz), j'ouvris la lourde porte qui menait à la salle des machines et me plantai au milieu de celle-ci cherchant des yeux mon cher et tendre.

« - _Qu'est ce que tu fabrique encore ?_ Ma voix résonna dans toute la salle.

- _Oh… princesse, tu n'aurais pas du descendre. Ça pourrait être dangereux._

- _C'est pour toi que ça deviendra dangereux si tu ne montes pas immédiatement avec moi !_

- _Mais Bella…_

_- Il n'y a pas de "Bella"_ _qui tienne. Tu montes maintenant ou n'espères plus pouvoir dormir dans un lit chaud ce soir, _tout en parlant je pivotai et fis demi tour, _et ne m'appelles pas "princesse". Tu sais très bien que ça a le don de m'exaspérer. _»

Jasper émit un long soupir et, résigné, me rejoignit. Quand il s'y mettait, il pouvait être vraiment casse-pied. Alice et lui n'étaient pas du même sang pour rien. Alice Withlock était ma meilleure amie, on s'était rencontré à la fac et depuis on ne se quittait plus. A une époque on avait même vécu ensemble pendant quelque temps -on avait loué un appartement à New York- et c'est ainsi que j'avais rencontré Jasper, son frère. C'était pour thanksgiving si je m'en souviens bien... Leurs parents étaient partis à Bora-Bora pour les fêtes et nous avions décidé d'organiser un petite réception entre amis -en petit comité quoi !-. C'était la première fois que je voyais Jazz et le courant passa immédiatement entre nous, si bien que nous voilà cinq ans plus tard mariés et faisant une croisière sur le bateau familial. Il faut dire, Jasper avait tout pour plaire. Gentil et attentionnée, il n'en gardait pas moins un très bon sens de la répartie. Sa situation n'était pas non plus à plaindre, avocat et fils de sénateur… c'était réellement un très bon parti. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il était également très séduisant -beau blond, fine musculature et plutôt grand (j'ai toujours aimée les hommes plutôt grand), en somme le stéréotype même de l'homme idéal-. Mais surtout, c'était un dieux du sexe ! _(NDB: oui, gardons le meilleur pour la fin… n'est-ce pas Selene hum hum!/ _**Nda:**_ indéniablement...__)_ Si, si je vous assure… Je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied qu'avec lui, entre tendresse et passion, il savait mener le jeu à merveille -l'essayer c'est l'adopter mesdames, vous devriez tenter l'expérience- _(NDB: elle essaye de nous revendre son mari ou je rêve ?)_.Oh ne croyez pas pour autant que c'est rose tous les jours -les contes de fées n'existent pas ou ne sont pas faits pour moi-, comme n'importe quel homme il a bien des défauts. Comme celui de ne jamais ranger ses chaussettes -non je ne suis pas maniaque-. Il les laisse toujours traîner un peu partout et quand on rentre qui est-ce qui doit se taper la corvée du ménage ?! Vous l'aurez compris il est –très– bordélique. Son travail compte aussi beaucoup pour lui –raison première de notre présence sur ce navire d'ailleurs-. Ces derniers temps, il fut très pris par une affaire -un vol d'amphores datant de la Rome antique dont les dommages et intérêts se comptèrent en millions de dollars- pour se faire pardonner ses absences répétées, il a décidé de m'offrir un petit voyage à bord ce magnifique voilier appartenant à son père -juste pour info- et par chance cela tombait juste pendant la période de la St-Valentin. Pas si bête le coco n'est-ce pas ? Bon… pour faire court, ça faisait maintenant quatre jours que l'on naviguait dans l'océan Pacifique -au large de Los Angles, si j'en croyais la carte- et il restait TOUJOURS enfermé dans cette satanée cale ! Comme si un moteur comptait plus que sa petite femme… Il pourrait me porter plus de considération vous ne croyez pas ? Discuter avec moi, m'apprendre à naviguer, faire de la plongée, me prendre sauvagement sur le pont -oups… je l'ai pensé trop fort.

Un bras encercla soudainement ma taille, ma tête pivota lentement vers la droite pour croiser le regard flamboyant de Jasper et un tendre sourire. Soudainement -enfin pas tant que ça- sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne avec avidité. Ce fut un baiser lent, doux mais passionné... divin quoi ! Très bien, scoop du jour: Bella tu as le mari le plus magnifique, mais également diabolique, du monde -lunatique, moi ? Jamais !-. Quand il relâchât mes lèvres, les siennes s'étirèrent à nouveau en grand sourire -mouais… souris petit monstre ! Tu as déjà compris que tu t'étais fait pardonner ces quatre derniers jour. Nous avons passé ensuite le reste de la soirée tranquillement installés sur le pont. Jasper et moi avons parlé de tout et de rien -surtout de rien enfaîte-. Alice appela vers vingt-trois heures -le décalage horaire… une horreur-, elle nous souhaitait à tous les deux de passer une bonne St-Valentin -étant elle-même occupée avec un certain Pedro, son nouveau copain "chaud comme la braise" m'avait-elle dit- et de faire attention à nous -elle me priait entre autre de ne pas étriper, étrangler, asphyxier, empoisonner, écarteler ou de faire tout autre chose pouvant atteindre à la vie de Jazz... ce que je ne pus lui promettre-. C'est vers trois heures du matin, tout au plus, que me conduisit jusqu'à ma -enfin notre- chambre. Par chance, il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous sur le bateau car, mon sublime avocat avait bien l'intention de me faire passer le procès de ma vie -si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... _(NB: charmant… mais on voit pas du tout où tu veux en venir…-sourire angélique-/ _**Nda**_: Mais oui, joue les innocentes xD)_

Je m'étais écroulé sur le lit avec la grâce d'un "sac à patate". L'heure tardive me rendait légèrement somnolente mais cela ne découragea pas mon intrépide époux le moins du monde. Il se glissa à mes côtés et commença à déboutonner lentement mon chemisier caressant la naissance de mes seins au passage. Un soupir de bien-être franchis mes lèvres et je me laissai plonger dans la douce chaleur que provoquaient ses caresses. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte _-_c'est vous dire à quel point j'étais fatiguée-, je me retrouvai nue contre son corps n'étant que très peu vêtu lui aussi. Il n'avait gardé que son boxer, son splendide petit boxer à cœurs multicolore _.(NB: ouais "splendide" on repassera)_ Petit vengeance personnelle que je m'étais offerte il y a quelque mois de ça, due à l'oubli de mon anniversaire. Pourtant, maintenant que je regardais de plus près… ce boxer ridicule déformé par une impressionnante érection _-_il s'excitait rapidement mais le faire redescendre, c'était une autre histoire_-_, c'était terriblement excitant. Enfin bien réveillée, je commençai par dévorer son cou de baisers enflammés et je mis finalement le lobe de son oreille entre mes lèvres, le mordillant délicatement _-_ça le rendait fou-. Sa réaction ne fut pas longue à attendre, il émit un long et _-_surtout- effroyablement érotique grondement qui me fit trembler toute entière. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela serait possible mais même après deux ans de mariage, Jazz arrivait encore à m'exciter comme l'aurait été une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Il fit lentement glisser sa main vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse, effleurant mon intimité du bout des doigts et s'amusa un peu avec mon clitoris _-_je ne vous cache pas que mes prestations vocales à ce stade étaient déjà digne d'un film érotique_-_. Il introduisit finalement deux de ses doigts dans mon antre et entama de lents va-et-vient. C'en était trop pour moi, je baissai d'un coup sec son magnifique caleçon et j'empoignai son pénis._(NDB: quelle classe/ _**Nda**_: No comment Lol)_ Un râle rauque emplit la cabine alors que je caressais doucement son sexe. Nous sommes restés ainsi à nous caresser mutuellement pendant de longues minutes puis il roula sur moi et murmura tout contre mon oreille:

« _Bella, mon amour… je ne tiens plus,_ tout en disant cela, il se glissa entre mes cuisses et je pouvais sentir son gland contre l'entrée de mon vagin, _je te veux maintenant ! _»

Jasper n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'il se glissa en moi d'un coup presque brutal. Ses mains contre mes hanches, il se perdait toujours plus loin, le besoin de faire qu'un nous consumant tous les deux. Mes mains s'agrippaient férocement à lui et à chaque nouveau mouvement, mes ongles s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans ses épaules. Rapidement, nous fûmes tous deux pris d'une frénésie sans précédents et nos cris s'enlacèrent au rythme de nos corps. Je le suppliai d'aller plus vite alors que je sentais l'orgasme approcher à une vitesse folle. Jazz ne se fit pas prié et accéléra encore et encore. Se cambrant à l'extrême, il ferma les yeux pour se laisser envahir par le plaisir. Quelque secondes plus tard, j'atteignais l'apogée de ma jouissance qui fut suivie de près par celle de mon époux. Celui-ci s'effondra sur moi dans un râlement rauque et essoufflé. Par la suite, tout se brouilla dans mon esprit. Je me souvenais seulement avoir pensé : " Quelle merveilleuse manière que celle-ci de commencer la St-Valentin ". Après ce fut le noir complet, les bras de Morphée venant juste de m'emmener pour une fin de nuit sans rêves.

***************

**In Bella's head : 14 février 2010, dans l'océan Pacifique au large d'Hawa**_**ï**_

_**.**_

**J**e me levai d'un bond, ayant entendu Jasper crier. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire me fit remarquer que j'étais seule dans le lit défait. Un second cri retentit. Il provenait du pont, j'en été presque sûre. Je sautai hors des draps et attrapai hâtivement une petite robe bleue dans l'armoire.

Quand j'arrivai sur le pont du voilier, je fus aussitôt éblouie par un soleil radieux -voilà qui s'annonçait bien_-_. Mais j'oubliai rapidement le temps quand je vis Jazz à tribord dangereusement penché au-dessus de l'eau limpide. J'enjambai une corde qui se tenait en traître près de la barre _-_j'avais la bonne habitude de toujours m'y prendre les pieds et tomber sans une once d'élégance- et je hélai mon compagnon. Celui-ci se redressa et je croisai son regard, mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation.

«- _Bella mon chaton, tu tombes à pique! Regardes, _me dit-il en pointant du doigt une masse jaune flottant un peu plus loin.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? -_"Chaton" ? Pourquoi Jazz devait-il sans cesse me trouver des surnoms ridicules…

_- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais… ça m'a tout l'air __d'un canot de sauvetage__. J'ai essayé d'appeler, voir si quelqu'un me répondait mais rien._

_- Jazz tu te moques de moi, _dis-je un demi-sourire aux lèvres,_ crois-tu vraiment que l'on peut t'entendre de là-bas ? Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux que de s'en approcher d'abord…_»

Il me lança un regard interdit et éclata de rire. En courant presque, il prit les commandes du navire et enclencha le moteur. Très doucement _-_vitesse de croisière en clair- il mit le cap vers l'étrange engin.

« - _Que ferais-je sans toi,_ murmura-t-il doucement. »

Ah ça mon petit Jasper, je me le demande bien… Que ferais-tu sans moi ?

A peine quelques minutes et nous nous trouvions nez à nez avec l'objet "non-identifié". Jazz avait, comme _-_presque_-_ toujours, raison, c'était bien un petit canot de sauvetage. Grâce à une manœuvre des plus délicates, il réussit à s'en approcher au maximum. Puis, il arrêta le moteur et se pencha par-dessusbordpour examiner d'un peu plus prèsle fameux canot. J'allais à mon tour me pencher quand il me cria d'aller chercher une corde. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il sauta du pont. J'ouvris un coffre se trouvant à côté du mât _-_Jazz m'avait montré où se trouvaient tous les outils, cordes, clés, cartes et tout autre "machin" utiles en cas de tempête-, sortis la première corde trouvée _-_par chance, l'une des plus solides_-_ et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où mon cher blondinet avait eu l'idée de plonger. Me penchant avec précaution, je le vis se précipitant auprès d'une personne apparemment inconsciente.

« - _Bella, passe moi un bout de la corde et accroches l'autre à l'arrière du bateau près de l'échelle. Dépêches-toi, je t'en prie ! _»

Sans commentaire inutile, je m'attelai à la tâche et fis exactement ce qu'il avait demandé. J'apprêtai un des nœuds les plus solides que je connaissais _-_" Jazz-le-marin " _(NB: en parlant de surnoms débiles…/_**Nda**_: l'ai très zolie ce surnom) _me l'ayant appris_-_ et je l'informai que c'était bon. En tirant sur la corde, Jasper conduisit tant bien que mal l'embarcation jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment près de ladite échelle. Il souleva doucement le corps inerte et me le céda. Avec un effort surhumain, je réussis à le hisser sur le pont. Ma plus grosse erreur fut de poser les yeux sur l'inconnu que nous venions de sauver…

Au premier abord, il faisait plutôt peine à voir. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, son corps trempé et couvert de blessures _-_son torse et ses bras étant lacérés en plusieurs endroits_-_, sans compter le sang coagulé barbouillant son corps de manière incertaine. Ses lèvres étaient gercées -dû à la déshydratation sans doute_-_, sa chemise déchirée, tout comme son jeans ne laissaient que peu de place à l'imagination. Et pour finir, il avait subi trop longtemps les léchures du soleil, laissant à son teint un bronzage artificiel. Pourtant, en examinant d'un peu plus près son visage… une étrange chaleur envahit mon bassin. Ses cheveux aux éclats bronze, voire presque cuivre en certains endroits, me fascinaient. Je n'avais qu'une envie, plonger mes doigts dans ses mèche si soyeuses _-_bien que regorgeant d'eau et de sel_-_. Il avait un visage d'une perfection effrayante. Angulaire, rehaussé des pommettes saillantes, il était également doté d'un nez droit et d'une mâchoire masculine à en donner des frissons, mais surtout… des lèvres redoutablement pleines qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées… _-_mais enfin Bella, c'est quoi cette idée !_-_

Jasper était un bel homme certes – l'un des plus beaux que j'avais eu le loisir de fréquenter _–_ mais lui... il était bien au-delà de ça. En comparaison, Brad Pitt ne serait plus bon qu'à faire des photos pour des paquets de céréales (**Nd****a**: _Si je découvre qu'il y a des paquets de __corn flakes__ à l'effigie de Jackson Rathbone ou Rob' je vous promets je deviens _'_céréales Killer_' _;P_). C'était Apollon lui-même qui se trouvait, inconscient, sous mes yeux. L'idée qu'il soit seulement humain était absolument inconcevable. _(NDB: il nous donnerait presque des frissons ton inconnu;-)/_**Nda**_: mais il en donne, il en donne)_ Je dus m'arrêter dans ma contemplation _-_presque divine_-_ quand Jasper remonta à bord, une sacoche à la main. Il me la tendit en m'indiquant qu'elle appartenait à notre bel inconnu, prit celui-ci dans les bras _-_ou plutôt le souleva et le plaça par-dessus son épaule tel un vulgaire sac en jute_-_ et se dirigea vers les chambres du bateau _-_plus précisément vers celle attenante à la cuisine_-_. Il déposa son " fardeau " sur le lit et massa son bras endoloris _-_et oui, l'inconnu se trouvait être bien plus grand que mon mignon petit époux- pendant que je posais son sac sur la chaise la plus proche de lui. Je partis ensuite chercher la trousse de premiers secours se trouvant dans ma chambre.

«- _Tu imagines si on ne l'avait pas trouvé ? _Jazz venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- _Je ne préfère pas_, soufflais-je en laissant tomber cinq petites minutes mes recherches et enroulant mes bras autour du cou de mon amant avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, _tu es un héros mon amour._

- _Mmmh peut-être_, avoua-t-il malicieusement en répondant à son tour au baiser puis il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, _pourquoi crois-tu qu'il __errais__ainsi au beau milieu de l'océan ?_

- _Pas la moindre idée_, déclarai-je en me dégageant gentiment et ouvrant un placard_, mais quand il se réveillera…_

- _S'il se réveille_, me corrigea-t-il _-_ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant... et pessimiste !

_- Soit pas idiot, je suis certaine qu'il va se réveiller et quand ce sera le cas, il t'expliquera tout_. Il me lança un regard sceptique auquel je répondis par un soupir._ Allez Jasper, vois le bon côté des choses de temps en temps… Tu viens de sauver une vie ! Maintenant si tu permets, je vais faire ma part du boulot…_

- _Et jouer les infirmières ?_ _-_qu'est ce qu'il est énervant quand il me coupe la parole_-_

- V_oir plutôt si je peux soigner quelques-unes de ses blessures. Mais si pour toi c'est "jouer les infirmières " alors oui, c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire… Tu veux participer peut-être ?_

- _Hum, sans façon. C'est un travail de femme ça…_

- _Espèce de petit macho (NDB: ENTIEREMENT D'ACCORD !), tu vas voir quand je vais dire ça à Alice, elle sera ravie !_

- _Tu n'oserais pas ?!_ Il prit l'air le plus outré qu'il se connaissait.

- _Je vais me gêner oui ! _»

Il me sauta dessus dès que j'eus souffler les derniers mots. J'étais on ne peut plus chatouilleuse et Jazz le savait pertinemment, le traître ! Nous nous écroulâmes tous deux sur le lit et l'une des plus grandes luttes que le monde des croisières connu éclata. Il y eu des larmes _-_beaucoup, beaucoup de larme… presque toutes les miennes_-_, des coups-bas _-_je prit un polochon et l'assommais avec. Des plumes volèrent un peu partout_-_ et de la violence (il avait prit les pansements en otage, si ce n'est pas violent ça je ne m'y connais plus). Pourtant la victoire revint à la jeune et innocente jeune fille qui utilisa le coup ancestral et infaillible du "la robe qui glisse lentement de l'épaule" pour faire diversion pendant qu'elle s'approchait du couloir et y trouvait refuge. _-_Vive les femmes !_-_

Bon d'accord vous n'avez pas tout à fait tord. Jasper et moi avions un comportement tout ce qu'il y a de plus gamins, mais que voulez-vous ? A respectivement vingt-sept et vingt-quatre ans, nous aimions nous comporter -entre-nous seulement- comme des sales gosses à peine sortis de la maternelle. Une " jeunesse éternelle " en quelque sorte. Non enfaîte, c'était l'un des syndromes de l'Emmetite. Maladie incurable qui se manifeste après une trop longue fréquentation de Emmett Hale -ami que Jazz et moi avions en commun, enfin au départ c'était plutôt le sien. Moi je l'avais connu grâce à sa "copine" Rosalie Hale, avec qui j'avais passé un semestre en fac, une chic fille-. En tout cas, vous l'aviez tous compris Emmett est un " rigolo " ou un emmerdeur de première, c'est selon… Tiens, petite anecdote: comme cadeau de mariage il m'avait offert la parfaite petite panoplie de la dominatrice -avec fouet, combinaison en cuir, menottes et laisse-. Vous auriez du voir la tête de Jasper… c'était à mourir de rire. Par contre, je dois avouer ne pas l'avoir jetée… Elle dort tranquillement, rangée dans un recoin de mon armoire à L.A.

Jasper était allé déplacer le canot afin qu'il ne gêne pas trop durant le voyage. Moi je reprenais petit à petit mon souffle en entrant dans la chambre où se trouvait _"__ Lucky Man "_ -ou plutôt _ " Sexy Man "_... Non enfaîte ce qui lui va le mieux c'est _" PlusHotQueMoiTuMeurs Man "_. Il était toujours allongé sur le lit, seul le léger gonflement de son thorax du à sa respiration prouvait qu'il était en vie. Je m'assis près de lui, sur le rebord du lit, et déposai la trousse de soins -que j'avais prise avant que Jasper ne m'attaque sauvagement- non loin de moi. Je décidai d'abord de lui enlever sa chemise qui à présent n'était plus guère constituée que de lambeaux retenus ensemble à grande peine. La tâche ne fut donc pas trop longue ou compliquée. Ceci fait, je désinfectai soigneusement ses blessures. Il n'avait pas grand-chose… rien que quelques égratignures par-ci par-là. Je pris ensuite son pouls, celui-ci me semblait plutôt régulier. En soupirant, je me relevai et sortis de la pièce, espérant qu'il ne resterait pas inconscient trop longuement. Je n'avais plus grand-chose d'autre à faire… D'accord, avant de partir… j'avais jeté un dernier coup d'œil à ce corps fabuleux, mais pas un mot à Jazz !

Le temps passa relativement vite. Je m'étais changée -oui ma robe n'était pas des plus confortables-. J'avais opté pour un short en jeans et un débardeur noir où " I'm God " était inscrit en lettres capitales -petit cadeau d'Emmett, évidemment qui d'autre…-.

Il devait être onze heures environ. Je n'en étais pas absolument certaine car l'unique horloge que nous avions ne se trouvait pas en vue, bien tapie dans l'ombre de notre chambre à coucher. En vacances, "il ne faut jamais stresser et laisser le temps s'écouler tranquillement" m'avait confié Alice. Bien sur, je m'étais en empressée d'exécuter ses conseils -moi une cruche ? Non, juste un peu naïve peut-être-… Mais que voulez-vous, elle avait un réel don de persuasion. Donc, j'étais entrée dans la cuisine-enfin, quelques placards, un plan de travail et une gazinière… ce n'était pas non plus le must de la cuisine- pour préparer le déjeuner lorsqu'un grognement plaintif se fit entendre. Mon dieu ! Apollon devait apparemment reprendre du service !

Par chance, sa chambre était proche. Enfin par chance… Et s'il était dangereux ? Mais mes craintes fondirent comme neige au soleil dès que mon regard croisa ses iris, deux émeraudes d'une pureté et d'une profondeur subjuguant. Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous faire noyer par un regard, à un tel point que le temps vous semble être une donnée si lointaine que vous vous demanderiez même si elle existe vraiment. Oui, non ? Peu importe. En ce qui me concerne, s'il n'avait pas émit un second gémissement en tentant maladroitement de se redresser, je n'aurais certainement jamais refait surface. Rompant ainsi la perfection du moment -merci beaucoup-, cela eut tout de même pour effet de me faire accourir immédiatement -peut-être un peu trop immédiatement d'ailleurs- à son chevet.

« _Vous allez bien ? _»

Il leva à nouveau ses yeux vers moi -Bella ne le regarde pas, ne le regard pas… trop tard-. Si le paradis devait trouver un refuge, c'était certainement dans le fond de ses prunelles -oui, l'émotion me rend romantique… un romantisme un peu guimauve, mais romantique quand même –._(NDB: ouais un peu guimauve… plus qu'un peu même… mais bon on te pardonne)_ Il esquissa un sourire -Damn! Qu'on m'achève tout de suite -et murmura d'une voix éraillée mais terriblement sexy " eau ". J'en frémissais encore quand je sortis de la cabine à la recherche de la précieuse denrée. Bon très bien. Dès que mister " je te fais les yeux doux et tu fonds " _(NDB: il te fait les yeux doux pour de l'eau ? ouais ouais c'est beau de rêver/_**Nda**_: Ne casse pas mes trippe xD) _se rendort, je fonce sur Jazz et… je le viole -il faut bien canaliser ses émotions non ? Vous en faites pas, il sera consentant à plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent. En revenant dans la pièce je lui tendis gentiment sa boisson. Est-ce que voir un homme boire peut être considéré comme érotique ? Généralement non… mais mesdames, j'ai trouvé l'exception à la règle ! A chaque gorgée mon esprit criait désespérement " Jaaaasper où es-tu ?! J'ai besoin de toi nu sur un lit de framboise, de chocolat, de chantilly… peu importe, mais ramènes tes jolies petites fesses ici et maintenant ! ". Par chance de hautes instances semblèrent fatiguées des plaintes incessantes d'une jeune femme -visiblement en chaleur- puisque mon doux, mon sublime, mon magnifique et exceptionnel mari doté du plus excitant postérieur au monde fit son entrée _(NDB: entrée triomphale sur un cheval blanc ? Non c'est pas ça ? D'accord, j'ai rien dit…)_ -Je vais finir par aller le dimanche à l'église si ça continue !-.

« _Vous sentez-vous mieux ?_ avait-il murmuré en se penchant vers l'inconnu, _Nous vous avons repêché en pleine mer, dérivant sur un petit canot._ Il marqua une pause puis ajouta: _Je suis Jasper Withlock et voici ma femme, Isabella._ »

Le jeune dieu -hum-, je veux dire, le jeune homme tendit sa main à mon époux qui la serra chaleureusement.

«- _Hum ça peut aller, enfin je ne suis pas mort… c'est le principale_, sa voix grave résonnait agréablement le long des murs, _M. Withlock, je vous dois une fière chandelle ! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si vous ne m'aviez pas retrouvé…_

_- C'est tout naturel, vous auriez certainement fait de même dans notre situation…_

Je roulai des yeux instinctivement, ses phrases étaient d'un cliché.

- _Prenez donc une douche_, murmura Jasper en indiquant la salle de bain du doigt, _Vous pourrez ainsi patienter jusqu'au déjeuner… Vous devez surement mourir de faim, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Je ne vous le fait pas dire,_ s'exclama-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux de bronze, _c'est très aimable à vous, merci._

- _Non, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire ! A propos, vous êtes… ?_

- _Edward Cullen._

- _Parfait. , si vous voulez bien m'excuser… je n'ai pas fini d'accrocher les cordes des voiles_. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et murmura tout contre mon oreille : _S'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelles_. »

Après avoir acquiescé, je le regardai quitter la pièce me laissant seule avec Edward -oui, maintenant que j'avais son prénom, je risquais de l'utiliser toooute la journée-. J'avais vraiment l'air idiote, n'ayant pas soufflé mot de toute la discussion… Remettant quelques mèches derrière mes oreilles, _(NDB: geste classique de la fille mal à l'aise… oui je fais psycho, appelez-moi Freud -.-/_**Nda**_: La classe, alors moi appelez moi:'maitresse absolue de l'univers'... comment ça je m'égare ?) _je m'approchai du lit que " boucle de bronze " venait de quitter.

«- _Hum, dès que vous aurez terminé… Je vous apporterai quelques vêtements, si vous voulez_. _(NDB: Non j'pense qu'il préfère se présenter tout nu pour déjeuner… HUM/_**Nda**_: Moi je suis pas contre !)_ Il ne me répondit et ne me regardait même pas d'ailleurs…

- _Monsieur Cullen ?_

- _Edward,_ ses lèvres formèrent le plus awesome _(NDB:=__ merveilleux, pour celles qui n'apprennent pas leur voc' d'anglais) _petit sourire en coin que je n'avais jamais vu quand il se tourna vers moi, _appelez-moi juste Edward._

- _Très bien, alors pour vous je serai Bella._

-_ Avec joie, Bella_. »

Je quittai finalement la pièce, le laissant à ses... affaires ? -Vous savez on dit souvent que le ridicule ne tue pas... Eh bien, je vous assure qu'il amoche quand même et plutôt bien d'ailleurs ! Maintenant Edward -j'adore ce prénom!- devait soit me prendre pour une demeurée, soit pour une petite nunuche. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas vraiment à mon avantage. Non mais franchement, vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un avec si peu de conversation ?! Me mordant la lèvre inférieure _(NDB: effectivement, j'ai essayé… c'est plus facile de se mordre la lèvre inférieure que supérieure)_, je décidai de ne plus y penser et j'allai chercher quelques vêtements de Jasper... Avec un peu de chance, Edward ferait la même taille. Je les ai donc déposés ensuite discrètement dans son lit alors que l'eau coulait toujours -en essayant de m'abstenir de toute idée perverse-._ (NDB: Qui a essayé de se mordre les lèvres en lisant ma dernière note ?)_

Quand le déjeuner fut servi, je montai sur le pont prévenir Jasper -qui pour une fois n'était pas dans la cale. Il devait mourir de faim car il arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait pour se ruer vers moi le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, plus que sur moi… c'est sur la table où se disposait la nourriture qu'il se rua. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un apprécier les aubergines à ce point. Apollon nous rejoignit rapidement. Enfin, Edward je voulais dire -il faudrait sérieusement que je pense à inventer une chanson avec son prénom. Au milieu du déjeuner, je m'éclipsais pour aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille d'eau. Lorsque je revins, je remarquai le regard que Edward posait sur moi, il suivait chacun de mes gestes avec une attention soutenue… mais pas de façon malsaine ou déplacée. C'était comme si je l'intriguais, qu'il essayait de me déchiffrer. Je suppose que Jazz le remarqua aussi car il se racla la gorge avant de poser son regard de glace – il jouait très bien " IceMan " -sur l'homme en face de moi.

«-_ Alors Monsieur Cullen, je suis déjà de nature assez curieuse alors découvrir un homme abandonné aux flots de l'océan Pacifique… Vous vous doutez que cela m'intrigue._

- _Mon bateau s'est retrouvé pris dans une tempête_, Edward ne leva même pas les yeux vers Jazz et porta sa fourchette à sa bouche, _il ne me restait pas d'autres choix que de prendre la fuite avec un des canots de sauvetage._

- _Hum je vois_, Jasper semblait septique, _et vous étiez seul ?_

- _Non_, Edward se décida finalement à relever la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de mon époux -ils étaient aussi impassible l'un que l'autre-, _mais mon ami est… tombé à la mer pendant la tempête. J'ai bien essayé de le retrouver mais en vain. J'ai donc tenté de chercher de l'aide mais aucune terre à l'horizon et aucun navire n'est jamais passé… Enfin jusqu'au vôtre. _

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Mettriez-vous ma parole en doute ?_ Sa voix ce faisant plus grave, je pouvais sentir qu'il se mettait en colère. Je décidai d'intervenir.

- _Non ne vous en faites pas. Jasper est simplement méfiant de nature… c'est un avocat après tout _! Il me sourit alors que Jazz émettait un grognement mécontent.

- _Cela à du être terrible pour vous… Vous pouvez dès maintenant comptez sur notre_ –j'appuyai sur le mot – _soutien… Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésitez pas !_

- _Merci, c'est très aimable à vous… J'en suis très touché, croyez-le._ »

C'est ainsi que le déjeuner se termina. Enfin, Jasper prit la décision de faire un petit détour par " Isla de Guadalupe ", petite île mexicaine se trouvant sur notre route, afin d'emmener Edward à l'hôpital -on ne sait jamais- et déclarer aux autorités la disparition de son navire et de l'équipage. Cullen _(NDB: c'est plus Edward?/_**Nda**_: Arg, j'essaye d'évité les repetitions Lol)_ s'était excusé avant d'aller se coucher. Moi je partis faire la vaisselle -et oui, pour Jazz c'est également un " boulot de femme ".Etrangement Jasper me suivit -j'ai d'abord cru à une overdose d'aubergines. Mais pendant que je frottais énergiquement un plat, mon époux se baissa vers moi en chuchotant :

«- _Tu y crois toi à son histoire ?_

- _Quoi ?!_ m'écriais-je alors qu'il jetait un regard inquiet vers la porte où se reposait notre invité.

- _Parles moins fort ! Il risque de nous entendre…_

- _Bon Jazz, _je posai le plat que j'avais en main un peu trop brusquement. _Quand vas-tu cesser de jouer les boulets et…_

- _Moi un boulet ?_

- _Parfaitement ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?! Imagines ce qu'il a du traverser… La perte de son ami, des jours sans boire ni manger attendant la mort qui devenait peu à peu son seul espoir ! Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu d'empathie pour une fois!_

- _Bella, s'il te plait..._

- _"Bella s'il te plait, essayes de comprendre" et patati et patata… Jasper ce refrain, je le connais. Ca fait des mois que tu me le sers ! _M'indignai-je, maintenant réellement en colère.

- _Ne mélanges pas les choses, tu sais parfaitement à quel point j'étais pris par…_

- _Ton travail… Je sais, c'est très important. Je l'ai compris ! Mais maintenant ne joues pas les idiots s'il te plait. On a trouvé Edward, c'est une chance... un miracle même ! Alors on va tranquillement l'amener à l'hôpital le plus proche et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes d'accord ? _Je fis une pause afin de m'assurer que cela rentrait. _J'aimerais pouvoir passer le reste de mes vacances tranquillement et pour ça il faudrait que tu arrêtes de jouer les paranoïaques de service. _Il me regarda quelques secondes, puis soupira avant de m'embrasser.

_- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites._»

Il était vexé, je le savais bien. Ouvrant un tiroir, il en sortit le " journal de bord " comme il l'appelait. En faite, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire cahier à spirale avec plein de petite tache d'encre sur la couverture et je prenais grand plaisir à le taquiner en me moquant de son «petit journal intime». Et bien vous savez quoi ? Cela me gonflait qu'il marque nos échanges verbaux dans son petit cahier à la noix... il était vraiment insupportable quand il s'y mettait, un vrai gamin ! Je finissais de ranger les dernières assiettes quand il me sembla que -j'en étais presque certaine - la porte d'Edward venait de se refermer. Nous avait-il vraiment écoutés ? Allez savoir...

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver le temps long. J'avais essayé la lecture, pris du soleil, rangé un peu même ! Mais rien à faire… Jasper lui boudait sur le pont. Il avait changé de cap et semblait... -comment avait-il dit ? – ah oui: " guider le navire ". Car oui, ça n'a pas l'air mais il y a **beaucoup **de trafic au milieu de l'océan, une vraie autoroute ! bien sur, tout le monde a bien senti le sarcasme percer ma voix-. C'est sur c'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais sortir le chandelier pour un petit diner. C'est en allant chercher quelque chose à boire qu'une folle idée me traversa l'esprit : Et si je passais un peu de temps avec Edward ? Je savais me contrôler après tout ! Je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus, aussi attirant soit-il. _(NDB: Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis moins convaincu qu'elle…) _Dès l'instant où mes yeux se posèrent sur sa porte, ma décision était prise. Je toquai doucement, pas de réponse… Je répétai mon geste une seconde fois, mais toujours rien. Aventureuse, je poussai doucement la porte trouvant Edward assis sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. La douce source de lumière s'infiltrait par le hublot et ainsi, notre invité n'en était que plus beau. Le bateau tangua un peu -vous devez savoir ce que c'est- et je me cognai contre la porte. Edward leva les yeux, s'apercevant enfin de ma présence.

«- _Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… je…_

- _Ce n'est rien, _sa voix était si chaude,_ entres, je t'en pris_. »

Je m'exécutai sans attendre. Il me fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés, ce que je ne pouvais refuser… au contraire ! Une seconde fois une douche chaleur embrasa le creux de mes reins.

«- _Je m'ennuyais donc… hum, je pensais qu'on pourrait discuter... (NDB: discuter… la blague/_**Nda**_: x'D)_

_- Tu as bien fait, _sourit-il, _je m'ennuyais aussi et cela serait un plaisir de parler avec toi._

Mes joues rosirent automatiquement, bon sang ça faisait une vie que je n'avais plus rougi !

- _Sinon quel âge as-tu Edward ?_

- _Vingt-six longues années… et toi, Bella ?_

- _Vingt-quatre. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? (NDB: c'est quelle enchaîne notre Bella ;-))_

- J_e travaille dans la finance,_ tout à coup il éclata de rire, _dis-moi c'est un interrogatoire ? Il me faut un avocat peut-être.(NDB: Oh finement joué Edward !) Je plaide non-coupable !_

- _Désolée, mais si nous évitions la « justice » ? C'est un peu mon lot quotidien alors…_

-_ Ton mari, Jasper… ?_

_- Yep,_ je levai les yeux au ciel, _Tu sais c'est quelqu'un de bien, tout à l'heure il était juste un peu dépassé. Il n'aime pas que les choses lui échappent…_

_- Tu l'aimes…_

_- Euh oui bien sur…_

Il m'avait surprise, cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question J'ajoutai néanmoins:

_- Mais comme tout le monde, il peut parfois être agaçant._»

Un silence gêné tomba mais Edward ne fut pas long à le briser -heureusement. Nous avons parlé de nos goûts, films et musiques préférées -nous nous sommes découvert un artiste que nous aimions particulièrement tout les deux: Debussy-, nos rêve… Notre vie en générale. Ainsi j'appris qu'il était fils de médecin mais qu'il avait été adopté. Je lui avouai des choses que même Jazz ignorait -comme la fois où, pendant un exposé, ma jupe avait glissé et je m'étais retrouvée en petite culotte devant toute ma classe... -. Jasper se serait sûrement moqué de moi… C'était peut-être pourquoi il n'en savait toujours rien. En fait, ce fut un moment très agréable. Il était drôle, gentil et sensible. Je m'entendais bien avec lui... Peut-être que contre toute attente, quelque chose de bien allait sortir de ce naufrage. Si seulement j'avais su la vérité plus tôt…

***************

**In Edward's head: 14 février 2010, dans l'océan Pacifique au couché du solei**_**l**_

_**.**_

**B**ella venait de s'endormir. J'étais resté quelques instants, admirant son visage paisiblement endormi, avant de sortir. Elle était certainement la plus belle femme que je n'aie jamais rencontré… Son prénom lui allait à merveille. Je me sentais coupable de lui avoir menti, mais qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Parfois la vérité n'est pas belle à entendre, et la mienne encore moins que les autres. On avait beaucoup de points communs elle et moi, c'était évident. L'attraction qui nous poussait l'un vers l'autre m'incita à voler l'un de ses baisers durant son sommeil. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres comme pour en retrouver le goût.

Tout à coup, mes yeux s'agrandirent et comme frappé par un éclair de génie, je me dirigeai vers le pont. Le soleil y était déjà très bas, offrant à l'horizon de magnifiques dégradés rouge-orangé. N'ayant pas vraiment pour objectif d'admirer le paysage, je balayai le pont du regard, dans une recherche beaucoup plus " intéressante ". Une main instinctivement posée sur la poche arrière de mon jeans, je pouvais sentir la forme d'une se dessiner sous mes doigts. Arme que j'avais avec moi depuis toujours, soigneusement cachée dans ma sacoche -que par chance personne n'avait fouillée, mais pourquoi aurait-on pensé à le faire ?-. J'aperçus enfin ce que je voulais… ce cher . L'homme malchanceux qui ne resterait pas marié à Bella très longtemps encore. _(NDB: Attends, un mariage c'est «jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare», non ? Aih ça sent pas bon pour Jasper…)_ Il se trouvait à la proue du voilier, face à la mer. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je me raclai la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Cet idiot se retourna, évidemment.

«- _Oh… Cullen, que me vaut l'honneur ?_

_- Mh… j'ai voulu prendre l'air, rien de plus. _

_- Et tu sais où est Isabella ?_

_- Il me semble qu'elle dort, pourquoi ?_

_- Non, comme ça… _»

Il se retourna et fixa l'horizon. Je pouvais sentir d'ici qu'il ne m'aimait pas... mais je ne l'en blâme pas… avec ce qui allait lui arriver. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire. Je me mis à chantonner une vieille balade amoureuse, nous étions le jour de la St. Valentin après tout… Mais plus le temps passait et plus ma main me démangeait. J'avais longuement réfléchi avant de monter: Etait-ce nécessaire de le tuer, comment allais-je m'y prendre… Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'apprêtais à faire " ce genre de chose ", c'était presque devenu monnaie courante pour moi. Pourtant, un doute subsistait dans mon esprit.

«- _Jasper, je dois m'excuser, c_'était la première fois que j'utilisais son prénom. Celui-ci se crispa aussitôt. _Je vous ai menti tout à l'heure…_

_-Vraiment ?_ Fit-il en pivotant pour me faire face.

_- Nous étions trois sur ce bateau. Un ami, sa copine et vous vous doutez de l'identité du troisième… et il n'y a jamais eu de tempête._

_- Allons donc… qui l'aurait cru ? _

Une lueur de victoire brillait dans le fond de son regard. Certainement se voyait-il déjà crier à Bella " j'avais raison ! ", il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il ne la reverrait plus…

_- La vérité c'est que je les ai tués… tous les deux._ Il prit soudainement conscience de mes paroles mais je fis un pas dans sa direction._ Vous devez certainement mourir de peur mais voulez-vous que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ? _»

Quand il me vit avancer, il tenta de s'échapper mais mon poing s'abattait déjà sur sa mâchoire et il se cogna contre les rebords du navire. Un peu sonné mais toujours debout, il me regarda sans comprendre et voulus prévenir Bella mais mon pied percuta ses côtes de plein fouet. Il s'écroula sous le choc mais, plutôt costaud, se releva péniblement. A bout de nerfs, je sortis mon arme -dotée d'un silencieux- et l'incita grandement au silence.

« - _Un seul mot et non seulement je t'offre un aller-simple pour les Enfers, mais ta petite-copine aura toutes ses chances de te rejoindre, compris ? _Il acquiesça vaincu et je continuai mon récit. _Vous savez, j'ai toujours eus ce " penchant étrange". Etant plutôt émotif, je n'ai trouvé d'autre moyen pour me «canaliser» que de tuer…En réalité, lorsque quelque chose me contrarie… je ne peux faire autrement. Comme lorsque vous vous défoulez sur un punching ball._

_- Vous prenez les gens pour des punching ball ? _observa-t-il écœuré.

_- C'est bien, vous prenez ça avec humour je vois._ Je lui souris alors que son regard se faisait meurtrier. _Oui c'est un peu ça. Enfin ça l'était au début en tout cas. Après cela à légèrement dégénéré…J'ai assassiné ma première femme, puis la seconde et ainsi de suite… Plus tard, j'ai également découvert que tuer pouvait me rendre la vie bien plus facile. Je pouvais éliminer les gens qui me gênaient ou ne me plaisaient pas tout simplement… mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Vous devez vous demander comment cela se fait-il que je sois encore libre… C'est assez simple en faite. Puisque j'ai pris l'habitude de voyager, mes victimes sont dispersées de manière aléatoire sur le globe. De plus, la plupart du temps elles n'ont même pas de lien quelconque avec moi. Et puis, soyons réalistes… Un grand nombre de crime reste impuni et leurs assassins que vaguement inquiétés…Il suffit de rester calme, " dans la norme ". _Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté. _Oh, je parie que vous mourez d'envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé sur ce fameux navire. Et bien, un vieil ami m'avait invité pour une petite traversée. Cela m'a parut comme des vacances idéales alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas accepté ? Seulement, sa petite amie se trouve être la pire des garces. Oui, __après seulement trois jours… Je ne la supportais plus. Sa curiosité malsaine et sa manie de fouiner partout me tapaient sur les nerfs. Mais le jour où je l'ai trouvée entrain de toucher mes affaires, _–_ soit disant à la recherche d'un coupe-papier _–_ j'ai craqué. Je l'ai jetée violemment sur le lit._ Je voyais Jasper pâlir à vue d'œil et je poursuivis mon récit, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. _La pression de mes mains sur son cou l'aurait étouffée si son copain n'était pas malencontreusement entré dans la pièce. Nous nous sommes battus mais un coup de revolver sur l'arrière du crâne y a mis fin. Et sa copine le suivit plus que rapidement, tu peux l'imaginer. Ma rage était telle que la pièce n'était plus qu'un carnage ensanglanté à ma sortie. Mais comme je n'avais pas prévu ce " revirement ", j'ai été pris de panique et ai mis le feu au navire. Vous connaissez la suite, j'ai pris la fuite sur un canot de sauvetage_,un sourire éclaira mon visage avant de conclure, _j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir seul au milieu de nul part… mais heureusement, vous êtes arrivé._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement_,souffla Jasper plein de rage,_ un schizophrène, un sociopathe, un psychopathe, les trois à la fois… ?_

_- Non, un homme juste un peu trop passionné, _répondis-je sur le même ton.

_- Si tu oses ne serait-ce que penser toucher Bella ! Je te jure que…_

_- Hum_, pointant mon arme vers, je lui répondis narquoisement,_ je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me donner des ordres…_Un sourire carnassier attaqua mes lèvres_. Quand à ta " Bella ", je vais lui faire vivre la plus incroyable expérience de sa vie ! Malheureusement je vais devoir la toucher… un peu, tu ne m'en voudras pas ?_

Il ne put ajouter quoi que se soit, le coup était déjà partit. Un léger bruit se fit entendre lorsque ce très cher Jasper tomba à l'eau. M'approchant du rebord, je contemplai avec satisfaction les eaux s'assombrir. Quelques vagues et ce aurait totalement sombré dans l'oubli. Un poids venait de disparaître en même temps que lui et je pouvais reposer toute mon attention sur cette sublime Bella. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'être mienne ? J'arrêtai le moteur et mis l'ancre flottante à l'eau, ainsi nous ne dériverions pas et je pourrais m'occuper entièrement de la charmante demoiselle à bord. Pour une soirée de St-Valentin, celle-ci promettait d'être très très plaisante…

***************

**In Bella's head: 14 février 2010, dans l'Océan Pacifique en début de soiré**_**e**_

_**.**_

**M**'éveillant peu à peu, je me remémorais la discussion avec Edward. Comment avais-je pu m'endormir en compagnie d'un homme si… si… -Rrrrh! Je suis une idiote…- Me prenant la tête entre les mains, je me demandais combien de temps j'avais pu m'assoupir. Je voulus rejoindre le pont mais j'entendis un bruit sourd qui me fit sursauter. Levant les yeux, je vis Edward, là au pas de la porte

«- _Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer_…-Franchement une voix pareille, ça devrait être interdit-

_- Tu n'as pas vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait alors_, constatai-je souriante, _mais ce n'est pas grave, Je survivrai…_ »

Je voulus sortir mais il s'interposa avec une rapidité surprenante.

«- _Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?_

- _Euh_, ça question me surprit, _voir ce que Jasper est entrain de faire probablement, pourquoi ?_

_-Rien_,son bras attrapa le mien,_ pour rien…_»

Sans prévenir, ses lèvres s'abattirent sur les miennes. _(NDB: Et là, tu dis STOP! Parce que t'es une fille bien et que tu trompes pas ton mari)_ J'aurais voulu protester, le repousser… Mais lorsque mes mains se posèrent sur son torse -si parfaitement musclé-, je défaillis. Toutes mes volontés m'avaient quitté n'étais pas une personne faible... enfin peut-être que oui dans le fond mais merde quoi ! Embrassez, vous aussi un Edward tel que celui-là et on verrait si vous auriez toujours des leçons à donner! Mon corps bascula et je compris que Ed' venait de m'allonger sur le lit. _(NDB: Ed' ça me fait un peu penser à la hyène dans le Roi Lion – moi je vous gâche le moment ? –)_ Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, sa langue caressant mes lèvres dans une demande que je ne pouvais évidemment pas refuser… Embrasser cet homme, c'était tout simplement " Wouha! "… Je suis même certaine que quelque part dans le monde, c'était considéré comme une addiction. Moi en tout cas, j'étais déjà bel et bien accro. Nos langues s'enlaçaient délicieusement tandis que mes doigts formaient des arabesques imaginaires le long de son torse. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu -par manque de souffle-, je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer cette lueur dans son regard vert-bleuté, une lueur… sauvage ?

«- _J-je ne... je ne peux pas faire ça… je…_

_- Tu es mariée, je sais._ Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou humant mon parfum avec délectation_. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, ça ne change rien…_

_- Q-qu'est ce qui ne change pas ?_

_- Le désir que j'éprouve pour toi…_Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches alors qu'il relevait la tête_. Bon dieu Bella, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'une femme que maintenant. Depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard chocolat, je n'arrive plus à te sortir de ma tête... _

_- Ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on se connaît…(NDB: ouais mais il t'as fallu quelques secondes pour fantasmer sur lui alors…) on va trop vite… on…_

_- Mais je m'en contre-fiche ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je te veux, maintenant._»

Ses lèvre plongeaient à nouveau sur les miennes, ne me laissant pas le temps de protester... Mais en avais-je seulement envie ?_ (NDB: voilà le grand dilemme des femmes, je t'ai pas je te veux, je t'ai je te veux plus) _Sa bouche se fit plus aimante, plus douce, mais surtout insatiable. Alors que je perdais pieds peu à peu, je sentis la douce caresse de ses mains sur ma peau. Il avait relevé mon débardeur, caressant tendrement mes hanches du bout des doigts. Des frissons me traversaient l'échine à chaque geste. La tentation fut bien trop grande, je glissais lentement mes bras autour de son cou et, pour la première fois, enfoui mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds vénitiens. Je les caressais doucement, enroulant quelques mèches à mes indexes. J'avais un jour lut que caresser les cheveux d'un homme pouvait avoir des vertus érotiques... et bien c'était vrai. Rien que de faire cela et ma petite culotte était déjà mouillée.

«-_ Mh, Bella, Bella, Bella... je pourrais passer ma vie à t'embrasser. _»

Je me rappelle avoir pensé : «Oh oui, fais-le !». Vous devez sûrement vous dire «mais quelle honte, mariée depuis à peine deux ans et déjà en train de découcher» et vous savez quoi ? Vous auriez sûrement raison. Peut-être que je brûlerai dans les flammes de l'Enfer pour ça, peut-être que je suis sur le point de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie… Mais je suis jeune et j'aurai toute la vie pour regretter ! Et merde quoi, ce mec il me rend vraiment trop hot !

Les mains d'Edward remontaient doucement sur mon corps. Frôlant mon soutient-gorge, elles glissèrent derrière mon dos pour le détacher. Les miennes – devinez ! -étaient toujours plongées dans son cuir chevelu, doux et soyeux. Quand je sentis l'agrafe de mon sous-vêtement céder, un hoquet de surprise m'échappa. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un petit sourire en coin -là, je su que ma petite culotte… c'était même plus la peine ne serait-ce qu'espérer la laver_-_. Quand il frôla mon téton droit, mes doigts sur ses mèches, je poussai un faible gémissement. Mon Apollon réitéra son geste provoquant un nouveau gémissement, plus prononcé que le précédent. Je tirais doucement sa chevelure. Il joua de longues minutes ainsi, ma voix montant crescendo. Mais je n'avais plus envie d'être inactive, subissant simplement ses caresses. Alors très lentement -très très lentement-, mes mains glissèrent vers ses pectoraux. J'étais impressionnée par son corps, semblant avoir été taillé dans le roc tant par sa dureté que par sa forme. Puis mon geste se dirigea vers ses hanches, étroites et fermes, où je m'attardai un peu plus longtemps. Se dirigeant d'abord vers l'intérieur de son pantalon, puis frôlant son boxer -et alors que son corps frémissait d'anticipation-, je remontai lentement pour caresser ses hanches à nouveau. Il grogna son mécontentement tout en suçotant le lobe de mon oreille. C'est alors qu'en regardant sa chemise, je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je pris l'un des pants du tissus et tirai férocement dessus.

«- _Enlèves-la_, dis-je simplement alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le mien.

- _Hum, ne sois pas si pressée_. Il embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres. _L'amour ça ce fait avec douceur et passion. Il ne faut surtout pas négliger les préliminaires… en particulier avec une si belle femme. (NDB: pff loveur/_**Nda**_: Nan Edward !)_

- _Tout à fait d'accord_, je baissais les yeux, _mais c'est la chemise de Jasper et quand je la vois je_…»

J'eus à peine finis ma phrase qu'il passait déjà le vêtement par dessus la tête et le jetait à terre. Son geste fut d'une sensualité inédite, il devait se convertir au tournage de film érotique, il aurait un succès fou ! Ensuite il m'embrassa -j'aime abuser des bonnes choses- comme pour m'arracher le prénom que j'avais prononcé plus tôt. Me le faire oublier ou qu'en tout cas, il disparaisse simplement. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Vous apprécieriez vous, si votre amant vous parlait de son mari ou vise versa ? _(NDB: ce qu'on apprécierait pas, c'est être le dit mari surtout…)_ Ce baiser fut un de ceux qui vous laisse la bouche en sang mais tremblante d'excitation… Le plus long qu'il m'aie donné jusqu'ici. Sa bouche glissa ensuite le long de mon cou, laissant un sillon humide sur son passage. Puis arrivé à la naissance de mes seins, il attrapa mon débardeur.

«-_ Si je dois être à moitié nu, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en irait pas de même pour toi ! _En un clin d'œil, il fit passer mon haut par-dessus ma tête et le jeta au hasard. Il parcourut rapidement mon corps d'un œil appréciateur. _Jolie, très très jolie…_»

Il s'attaqua avec l'empressement d'un félin fondant sur sa proie à ma poitrine durcie de plaisir. Il joua délicatement avec l'un de mes tétons tandis que l'autre était envahie d'une soudaine chaleur. Je m'aperçus qu'il venait de le mettre en bouche et mes cordes vocales travaillaient à plein régime. Mes mains agrippaient sa tignasse bronze et je rejetai ma tête en arrière, poussant contre l'oreiller. Ses appels de langue était une vraie torture. Sa langue passait et titillait mes petits boutons rose. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes jambes qui se frictionnaient entre elles sans aucune retenue. De son genou, il écarta mes cuisses et se glissa entres elles, frôlant au passage mon entre-jambe avec son bassin. Je pus alors sentir la bosse de désir déjà plus qu'importante déformer son pantalon. Il était apparemment tout aussi excité que moi. Il relâchât soudainement ses otages et me vola un baiser. Je passais mes mains derrières sa nuque.

«- _Monsieur Cullen, vous avez des capacités tout à fait impressionnante_, minaudai-je en l'embrassant dans le creux de l'oreille, _mais je crois que c'est à mon tour de vous montrer quelques unes des miennes…_»

Pour toute réponse, il émit un grondement ô combien excitant… J'inversai les rôles et montai à califourchon sur son torse. En me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, j'attachai mon attention sur ses tétons, -œil pour œil, dent pour dent- et les pris entre mes lèvres… mordillant tout doucement. La respiration d'Edward se fit haletante et il se crispa sous moi, se détendant quand, de ma langue, je fis le trajet jusqu'à son torse et son nombril. Je décidai de laisser un suçon au niveau de sa hanche, par simple lubie et déviai langoureusement entre ses jambes. Là, je caressai au travers de son jeans la bosse de son érection naissante. Je vis avec amusement Edward retenir sa respiration en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Doucement, je déboutonnai son pantalon et fit descendre sa braguette. L'homme sous moi lâcha un grognement comme pour m'inviter à accélérer. Sans faire cas de sa frustration, je fis ensuite tout aussi lentement glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Il portait un boxer noir, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal -m'enfin c'était tout de même du Calvin Klein- que je caressais du bout des doigts. Son corps s'arqua immédiatement, un longue râle rauque fit vibrer l'air de la pièce et son regard s'ancra au mien pendant que j'ôtais le dernier bout de tissu masquant sa nudité. Son sexe libéré se dressa droit devant moi ce qui me fit sourire. J'embrassai son gland alors qu'un second râle échappa à Edward. J'avais d'abord décidé de jouer un peu avec lui, alors je parsemais son membre de baisers brûlants laissant de temps à autre ma langue errer sur sa longueur… Je peux vous assurer que ce petit manège eut son effet… Tout son corps tremblait et ses mains se crispaient sur les draps à en blanchir les jointures. Je finis par le soulager et le pris entièrement entre mes lèvres. Ses doigts se perdaient dans ma chevelure tandis que je faisais de lents va-et-vient le long de son membre durci. Ses grognement m'envoyaient sans cesse nombre de décharges électriques directement jusqu'à mon bas ventre... si tous les hommes pouvaient gémir comme lui…

«- _Ah, Bella arrêtes... hum, s'il te plait ou... oh, ou je vais venir..._»

Je stoppai tout mouvement et m'éloignai lascivement de son sexe alors qu'il essayait de se contrôler au possible. Je pensais que c'était la chose la plus excitante qu'il m'aie été donné de voir, mais je me trompais… Edward faisant l'amour, c'était certainement ça la chose la plus excitante à voir.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci s'était rapprocher de moi et me dévora dans un -hum- millième baiser ? Puis il glissa sa main jusqu'à mon short et, sans même prendre la peine de me l'enlever, entra sa main, passant la barrière de ma petite culotte avec autant d'aisance que si elle n'avait pas été là. Il posât ensuite délicatement sa paume sur mon sexe déjà bien plus qu'exister. Il enfouit sa tête dans ma chevelure respirant mon odeur alors que je m'enivrais de la sienne. Car oui, Edward avait sûrement la plus sucrée et douce odeur qu'un homme puisse avoir... un délice. Son index pénétra soudainement en moi. Je m'accrochai alors à son bras des deux mains et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent violemment dans sa chair. Il n'émit aucune plainte.

«- _Que vous êtes mouillée mademoiselle_… s'amusa-t-il tout contre mon oreille.»

Son doigt entama d'agréables va-et-vient alors qu'il mordillait le lobe de mon oreille. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi à l'étroit dans ce short que ce soir-là. Mon bassin ondulait sans vergogne au même rythme que lui. Sans m'en rendre compte, je prononçais son prénom alors que le plaisir prenait petit à petit possession de mon corps. La réaction de mon partenaire ne se fit pas attendre car un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Mes tétons s'étaient mis à pointer -avaient-ils seulement arrêté à un moment donné ?- et frottaient langoureusement contre ceux d'Edward. Ce calvaire devenait atrocement bon… Mon partenaire, même s'il semblait serein, était dans le même état euphorique que moi. Son sexe, collé tout contre la cuisse, ne faisais que durcir a vu d'oeil.

«- _Edward, oh mon dieu Edward…plus vite !_ gémis-je alors que ses doigts accédaient à ma requête désespérée.

- _Aurais-tu une folle envie d'atteindre l'orgasme à présent ?_

- _Non,_ mes mains glissaient jusqu'à sa nuque et je collai mon front au sien, _juste une folle envie de toi_…»

Il cueillit le dernier mot sur mes lèvres, en enlevant mon dernier vêtement par la même occasion -la culotte ne pouvant même plus être considérée comme un vêtement à présent…-. Il le jeta quelque part dans la pièce, je ne fis même pas attention, trop occupé à le dévorer dans un nouveau baiser. Edward m'emporta avec lui, enfin sous lui, reprenant sa place initiale entre mes jambes. Il frotta son intimité à l'orée de la mienne, très lentement, en murmurant mon prénom contre mes lèvres -sûrement gonflées par nos baisers. L'émeraude de ses yeux brillait de désir, le même qui j'en étais certaine… devait se refléter dans le mien. Je poussai mes hanches un peu plus contre lui, accentuant la sentation. C'est alors qu'il s'insinua en moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement.

«- _Si humide…_»

Le reste de sa phrase ne fut qu'un grognement inintelligible. Il me pénétra entièrement et laissa le temps à mon intimité de s'habituer à sa présence -chose rapide... comme il l'avait dit j'étais vraiment humide. Ensuite, Edward commença à se mouvoir mais trop doucement à mon goût. Enroulant mes jambes autour de ses hanches, je l'incitais clairement à accélérer. Il ne se fit pas prié et entra en moi toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin… Nos cris se mêlaient harmonieusement et mes mains griffaient ses épaules laissant des trainées rouges derrière elles. Je pouvais plus m'empêcher de gémir tellement Edward était... sauvagement pré yeux restaient grand ouverts, il me fixait avec toujours plus d'avidité. Et moi, je luttais pour ne pas perde une seconde de ce spectacle à couper le souffle. Les muscles saillants d'Edward bougeaient de manière fascinante à chaque va-et-vient, son visage tordu par le plaisir était très sensuel. Je m'en serais voulus si j'avais raté ce spectacle. Tout à coup, le rythme se radoucit, restant on ne peut plus agréable… Ses mains caressaient mes hanches puis mes seins avant de refaire le trajet inverse.

«- _Tu es sublime_, il m'embrassa dans le creux du cou tout en parlant, _si belle_, remonta vers ma mâchoire, _si sensuelle_, prit possession de mes lèvres, _si excitante, _pour finir, il gémit légèrement,_ et c'est si bon !_ »

J'avais resserré mes jambes autour de ses hanches, mordillé la base de son cou et doucement fait glissé mes mains sur son torse. C'était ma façon de le remercier. Pourquoi ? Un peu tout… En tout cas, ça lui avait plu, il allait à nouveau tellement vite que je ne pu garder les yeux ouverts, me laissant sombrer dans le plaisir peu à peu. Ses grognements me parvenaient vaguement aux oreilles et je profitais pleinement de ce moment. Ma jouissance était proche et je crois que Edward le devina car il glissât la main entre nous deux et se mit à caresser mon clitoris avec un dangereuse habilité. Je n'aurais pu l'espérer mais ce fut encore plus agréable -enfer et damnation-. Je plongeai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, mes mains agrippant son dos, et respirai son odeur à plein poumon, la gravant dans mon esprit en même temps que ce moment idyllique. Un éventail de sensation tourbillonnait en moi. C'est alors que mon orgasme me frappa de pleins fouets.

«- _Oh mon dieu Edward, Oui... OUI ! _» Criai-je alors que le plaisir l'emportait sur tout le reste.

Peut après il se libéra en moi avec un grognement rauque avant de s'effondrer à mes côtés. Nous restâmes ensuite de longues minutes enlacés sous les draps à discuter de tout ce que nous n'avions pas aborder le matin-même. _(NDB: et le fait que Jazz pourrait débarquer – dans l'idée où il ne serait pas 20'000 lieues sous les mers – ça ne la terrorise pas plus que ça?_**/Nda**_: En fait tu aimes casser mes tripes avoue !)_ Je me sentais heureuse et anxieuse à la fois. La culpabilité prenait petit à petit possession de moi sans pourtant que j'éprouve le moindre remord. Quand je voulus m'éclipser, Edward m'attrapa le bras, me contraignant à me rallonger près de lui.

«- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ me demanda-il alors qu'il s'était mis à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- _Je… hum… c'est mieux que je rentre dans ma cabine..._

- _Comment ?_ il paraissait vexé et lâcha ma crinière brune,_ pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça ?_

- _Bah, je suis toujours mariée… je, oh et puis zut ! Jasper pourrait arriver d'un moment à un autre !_

- _Non_, il se crispa mais se remit à jouer avec mes cheveux, _il ne nous dérangera pas…_

_- Hein, comment peux-tu savoir ça ?! Il pourrait rentrer à n'importe quel moment et…_

- _Chut_, Edward posa son index sur mes lèvres, s_'il te plait, ne gâches pas ce moment. Restes, je t'en prie… je t'en supplie…_»

Comment opposer une quelconque résistance quand c'est demandé si gentiment et par un si beau jeune homme? Je lui offris un sourire et me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à ce que la fatigue nous gagne…

***************

**J**'essayais de trouver mes vêtements dans le fouillis qui régnait. Edward était toujours profondément endormi mais je n'avais plus vraiment sommeil. Qui plus est, j'avais besoin d'air. Je n'arrêtais pas de retourner la même question dans ma tête «comment allais-je l'annoncer à Jazz ?». Alors que je remettais mon débardeur en place, mon pied heurta quelque chose de froid et métallique. En me baissant, je soulevai le jeans que Ed' portait pour trouver sous celui-ci… un revolver noir. Prenant doucement l'arme entre les mains, je me tournai vers le profil endormi de mon amant. «Il ne nous dérangera pas...» c'était ses propres mots. Sur le coup je n'avais pas vraiment compris mais maintenant, maintenant… _(NDB: tu te sens conne d'avoir trompé ton mari avec son assassin ?)_

Non, l'homme avec qui je venais de faire l'amour passionnément ne pouvait avoir tué mon mari. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je sortis donc discrètement de la chambre à la recherche de Jazz. Je fis un tour dans notre cabine, remarquant qu'il n'était pas loin de onze heures du soir, puis je visitai la salle de bain, la cale, le pont… Tous les recoins du bateau mais sans succès. Aucune trace de lui nul part. Mon inquiétude formait une boule dans ma gorge, se serrant au fil de mes réflexions. Qu'est-ce que Edward faisait avec un arme, où mon époux pouvait-il bien avoir disparu et bon dieu, que pouvais-je faire à présent ?

C'est là que Cullen surgit sur le pont, simplement vêtu de son jeans.

«- _Bella, mon aimée, que fais-tu donc ?_ Il voulut s'approcher de moi mais je reculai.

- _Tout va bien ?_

- _Où est Jasper ?_

- _Comment ? _

- _Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Jasper ?_

- _Pourquoi tu veux savoir où il se trouve ? _Il haussa les épaules et se renfrogna.

- _Je m'inquiète tout simplement, alors sais-tu où est Jasper ?_ Ma voix venait de monter d'un cran.

-_ Oui… et non. Je sais juste qu'il ne nous embêtera pas, on va pouvoir être ensemble._

- _" Etre ensemble ", _répétai-je incrédule_, pourquoi tu avais ça avec toi, hein ?_

Je lui dévoilai le pistolet et son regard devint immédiatement des plus noir.

- _Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi Bella, tu n'as aucune envie de le savoir._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Jasper, Edward, __**qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait ?!**_ La peur et la colère se mélangeaient en moi.

- _Je l'ai simplement empêché de se mettre au travers de mon chemin... de __**notre**__ chemin_. Il serra les poings ne voulant pas céder à la colère.

- _Tu l'as tué c'est ça hein ? Tu as tué mon mari… tu as tué l'homme que j'aimais !_

Cette fois s'en fût trop, je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Elles inondaient petit à petit mon visage. Jasper était mort. Et il avait été assassiné par l'homme avec qui j'avais passé l'une des plus belles nuits de ma vie… Par cet homme en qui, il y avait à peine quelques heures, j'avais une confiance aveugle et sans égal. Je me sentais tout à coup trahie et souillée jusqu'au plus profond de mon être... oui, je me sentais totalement dévastée.

- _L'homme que tu aimais ?!_ A présent il était bel et bien en colère, ses yeux me fixaient avec haine._ Tu te moques de moi ! Je suis l'homme que tu aimes, je suis le seul qui puisse compter pour toi maintenant… Merde Bella, tu compliques trop les choses !_

- _JE complique trop les choses ?! Est-ce que tu t'entends parler Edward ? Tu tues mon mari, tu couches avec moi ensuite et je complique trop les choses… C'est la meilleure ! _J'eu une folle envie de rire mais tout ce qui me venait ressemblait qu'à des larmes, encore et toujours des larmes _Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que j'allais te pardonner, qu'on allait vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ?! Mais réveilles-toi bon sang ! On n'est pas au pays des merveilles ici ni même dans un de ces films invraisemblables…_

- _Bella… _Il fit un nouveau pas vers moi et je pointai l'arme dans sa direction.

- _Approches-toi et je tire... je te jure que je tire ! _Il n'abandonna pas pour autant et continua son avancée alors que je m'éloignais de lui.

_- Edward ne fais pas l'idiot… Tu as tué Jasper alors ça serait facile pour moi d'en faire autant_. Cette fois-ci, quand je croisai son regard j'y vis une lueur bestiale, malsaine…

- _Arrêtes de tout rapporté à Jasper. Il est mort, tu m'entends MORT ! Alors ne parles plus de lui, J'EN AI ASSEZ ! _»

Edward s'avança décidé dans ma direction. J'étais si morte de peur que j'en étais pétrifiée et pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui tirer dessus. Pas après ce que nous venions de partager, pas après cette nuit-là. Et puis après tout à quoi bon ? Jazz n'était plus de ce monde et c'était de ma faute… Que je meurs à mon tour ne serait que justice.

Tout à coup, une ombre percuta violemment Edward qui s'écroula à terre. Entre mes larmes je pus apercevoir... oh my god ! Jasper, il était toujours en vie ?! Je dus essuyer mes yeux pour m'en assurer. Mais c'était bien lui. Edward semblait tout aussi abasourdi que moi… mais sa surprise laissa rapidement place à une haine sans pareille et dans un cri de rage, il frappa mon époux en pleine mâchoire. Jazz s'écroula à son tour mais se releva avec une agilité bien supérieure à celle d'Edward. Les coups s'enchaînèrent alors les uns après les autres. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et malheureusement je ne voyais pas grand chose… Le pont n'était juste qu'éclairé par l'éclat de la pleine lune ce qui, en temps, normal aurait rendu l'atmosphère très romantique. _(NDB: et elle pense à ça alors que son mari n'est pas mort mais se bat contre son assassin présumé/_**Nda**_: Huuumour ma chère)_ J'entendis Jasper insulter Edward avant que celui-ci ne reçoive un coup de genou dans le ventre et titube en arrière. Fou de rage, il abattit à nouveau son poing sur la figure de Jazz et finit par le maîtriser grâce à un violent coup dans le tibia. Jasper, lâchant un long râle plaintif, et s'écroula à terre. Edward ne semblait pas en avoir assez car il prit Jazz à la gorge et, le collant contre le rebord du navire, tenta de l'étrangler. Il était bien plus grand et plus fort que lui sans compter que Jasper semblait dans un état pitoyable. Si je ne faisais rien, j'allais perdre pour la seconde fois mon mari. Et pour de bon cette fois.

« _Lâches-le_... ma main tremblait alors que je m'approchais d'Edward, l'arme pointée sur lui, _LÂCHES-LE_ ! »

L'Apollon aux cheveux de bronze tourna sa tête vers moi et pendant un instant je crus -j'étais même certaine- que je ne pourrais rien lui faire... qu'il ne me ferait rien. Alors que le vert profond de ses yeux plongeait encore dans les miens, j'eus envie de croire que je rêvais, que j'allais bientôt me réveiller dans ce lit où nous avions fait l'amour, dans ses bras qui m'avaient serrée avec passion et douceur... j'y cru vraiment. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva, ô non… j'étais simplement en plein cauchemar. Cependant Jazz me fit sortir de ma transe. Il avait émis un nouveau gémissement alors que petit à petit l'air lui manquait. Edward ne relâchant pas sa prise, l'accentuant par contre, je n'eus aucun recours… Je tirai. **BANG !** Le coup était parti. Edward poussa un cri muet, plantant son regard dans le mien une dernière fois pour quelque millièmes de seconde et bascula en arrière, tombant dans l'eau. Je lâchai ensuite le pistolet comme s'il m'avait brûlé la main et il heurta violemment le sol. J'accourus instinctivement vers le point de chute d'Edward. Je pouvais encore entrevoir son corps inerte flotter à la surface de l'eau, s'enfonçant peu à peu pour finir par disparaître. Je ravalai un sanglot. Tout c'était passé si vite et pourtant...

Jasper avait glissé sur le pont, assis, il reprenait péniblement sa respiration, retrouvant une couleur décente -il était devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge quand Cullen avait essayé de l'étrangler. Je le rejoignis précipitamment, m'accroupis près de lui et c'est là que je vis son épaule gauche ensanglantée… Le sang coulait le long de son bras et les gouttes tombaient inlassablement sur le sol. _Ploc, ploc, ploc. _J'enlevai mon débardeur et appuyai à l'aide de celui-ci sur la plaie alors que mes larmes revenaient... traîtresses. Jazz m'offrit un pâle sourire et de sa main droite, essuya tendrement ma joue. Ainsi, il approcha son visage du mien et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Collant mon front au sien, je pouvais laisser libre cour à mon chagrin.

Il devait à présent être près de minuit et nous étions un 14 février, _c'était ma St. Valentin…_

**« THE END »**

**.  
**

* * *

(**NDB**: Note Bêta et **Nda**: Note de l'auteur.)

**Bon**, toute celles qui veulent savoir comment Jasper à fait pour s'en sortir : **Reviews** ! Et celles qui on une idée, bah, **Reviews** ! (je sais, je sais, c'est du chantage…. Et non je n'ai aucunement honte de moi :D) oh et celles qui n'ont aucune idées et ne veulent pas savoir aussi** Reviews** (vous n'allez pas vous en sortir à si bon compte !_ Mouhaha_)

_S'luuuut_ à tous ! Alors ça va ? Tout le monde est bien rentré ? Y en a pas quelque une qui se sont endormis dans la salle Lol Je vous avoue qu'a chaque fois que je lit la fin je me retrouve directement dans un film de série B plutôt pourris x'D (_Maaais we love le série B n'est-ce pas ?_). Alors, c'est mon premier, j'aimerais dire, '_Drama_' x) Comme je suis une petite fille sensible (oui, oui, si vous avez entendu que j'étais une sadique esclavagiste et bien ce n'était que des MENSONGES ! Écoutez la voix de l'innocence et de la raison (_donc la mienne…_) je n'aaaais jamais ô grand jamais fait des choses de la sortes. /Sbaff/). Bon je disais avant de me perdre dans un de mes monologue intérieure : Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courage de faire un truck très… triste ? (D'accord nous n'avons plus **d'Eddychou** '_trop-sexy-de-la-mort-qui-tue_' mais nous possédons toujours un Jasper '_avec-des-capacités-hors-du-commun_' (_et je ne parle pas de cuisine Hum, hum_) _donc ça compense_). Ma fiction ce termine donc sur un touche de, hum, réalité ? (traduction : tout n'est pas toujours tout noir ou blanc… en fait c'est gris x'D). Voilà pour le premier point. Ensuite, l'adultère n'est pas vraiment une chose 'bien' (à par aveeec Edward !) maaais comment Bella aurait-elle put résisté (_hein oui, comment _?) xD Qui plus est Jasper lui pardonnera tout parce qu'il l'aimeuh ! (c'est une fiction j'fais c'ke j'veux && toc ! ). Alors fan de Jazz ne vous en prenez pas à cette pauvre petite chose qu'est Isabella, elle a juste été un objet de manipulation (_m'enfin entre moi && Bella… bah c'est la faute à Bells sans aucun doute_). Qui plus est elle va mettre au monde plein de mignon petit Jasper :) (_Mouhaha, ils auront leur 'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant_'). Tout est donc bien qui fini bien ;D Vous avez aussi comprit qu'il n'y aura pas de suite... enfin, y parait que l'espoir fait vivre ;) Oh et, la dernière chose, heeeu, je ne suis pas vraiment très fière de mon pitis Lemon (arg, trop de dialogue non de non) maaais ça me ferais très très très plaisir d'avoir votre avis (_même cour !_) Je pense que c'est tout (c'est bien assez hein ?). Huuuum, merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire, je vous aime ! (_Emotive girl On_). Bah, voilà. J'ai été heureuse de partager ce moment avec vous ! (_geeeenre xD J'ai seulement écrit un texte et je l'ai posté mais j'aime les séances émotions_ !) J'espère vous revoir.

**_PS²_** : Simplement un ultime remerciement à **Chloé** que j'aime très très fort && qui à rendus mon textes présentable ! (c'été la 'bosseuse de l'ombre' du jour x'D) Et qui apporter sa touche personnel avec ses jolie petite remarque (xD) et en modifiant mon texte quand je ne trouvais ps les mots approprié

_**See'yah !**_


End file.
